Scars of tomorrow
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort lets a vampire feed off Harry... it's the wrong move
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort had trying to get Harry to change sides, he had him in locked in a cell for weeks with very little food and water, a thread bare blanket he was in pain from being whipped and beaten. Then the Dark lord would try by offering him a fest and anything to drink any time he wants, a bright and cheerful room with a roaring fire place and a large soft bed and healing potions, Harry would kindly remind him that he lived with muggles that would beat him and starve him with an inch of his life.

One day Voldemort up the game, He ordered the Death Eaters to pulled Harry out of his cell and had him kneel in front of him "I will break you Harry." He told him, the teen felt to tried and to sore to care what he had to offer "You might as well just give up and submit to me." He offered, Harry looked up at him

"Screw you!" Harry yelled at him, Voldemort's smiled fade before he stood up

"I have to say that muggle family of yours have done a good job and hardening you when any other child would have caved in on the first day." He said as h walked closer to him, Harry watched careful as he saw the pasty face snake face man take something from one of his Death Eaters "However I am not a patient man so I will have to do something to make sure you will join me." Voldemort told him. Moving back to the teen Voldemort smirked "Hold his arms out."

"What?" Harry cried out as he arms and held out to the side, the Dark Lord took the knife and dragged it across Harry's bruised and battered skin "Ahhhh!" The teen yelled as the first cut was made, two more cuts were made on each arm.

Once he was done the Dark Lord smirked and waved his wand making sure Harry was bound and lying on the floor "Bring it in." Voldemort barked, the doors open and a man was dragged in, he was wearing what look like was a white shirt that had been torn and now covered in dirt and blood his black trousers were torn in places and something Harry had only seen on TV and book was his knee high boots. He was weak Harry could see that, he looked like he's been beaten worst than he has been, when he looked up the teen eyes widen in shock as he saw the blood red eyes looking back at him "Last chance Harry as you can see this is a vampire if you don't change sides I will make you a vampire." The teen looked towards the Dark Lord as he if he was joking but still shook his head

"No no I will not changed side, I don't care what you do!" Harry yelled at him, the vampire smiled as he watched him scream at Voldemort…finely someone with a bit of pride…the vampire thought he smiled mainly because he could smell the power around the child and it made him hungry.

"Very well then bring Crane."

Harry was unable to move or free himself as they dragged the half starved vampire over to him and once the vampire zeroed in on the blood Harry was sure he was done for. As the vampire was thrown in front of him "Well there we go Crane one innocent child for you to feed from, just don't take too much I want to brake him." Voldemort said to the vampire, Crane growled as he pulled himself over to Harry and pulled the teen into his lap, Harry tried to move and pull away but even the vampire in his weaken state was stronger than Harry and had him held to his chest tightly. Crane held Harry and turned his head so that the teen's neck was stretched watching the pulse stand out against the skin

"N...No st…stop." Harry whispered to the vampire who only sniffed his skin before licking the salty and unwashed skin making the teen shiver

"I wish I could my sweet boy, but trust me this will help both of us." He whispered as he sunk his fangs into Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes widen in pain and open his mouth in a silent scream as he vampire drunk from him, Crane held onto Harry tightly pulling him close to his body as he lapped at the blood filling his mouth, while Voldemort watched in amusement at the pain the boy was in. Suddenly Crane pulled back with a gasp his eyes turning black before back to blue, his skin took on a healthier glow instead of pale death look he had, and he could feel the power from the young wizard pumping life into his long dead body. He let out a deep chuckle as he pulled the changes off himself "Crane?" Voldemort growl as the vampire pulled the robes binding the boy to the floor and picked him up holding him close to himself "Stop him!" Voldemort yelled at his followers, they threw hexes and stunning spells at him but they bounced off letting the vampire laughed

"Oh you are so foolish you call yourself a great wizard you are weak; you think you know everything when you know nothing." Crane spat at him "Did you think you broke me made me bend like a puppet, I was waiting for you to do something this idiotic and word of advice Tom Riddle vampire don't always need blood to gain power but it helps feeds the hunger." He said before he disappeared in a flash.

Voldemort stood up and looked around the room "FINE HIM I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SLIVER PLATE AND HARRY POTTER BACK IN THESE HALLS!" He yelled almost making himself horse; the other Death Eaters looked around wondering where the hell do they start? The vampire world is so cut off from the wizard world and the muggle world "DON'T MAKE ME HEX EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Came the last command of the night as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Crane walked into his old man that was now a burn husk, he still held onto the dark hair boy in his arms as he looked around the place "This will never do." He said to himself he placed Harry onto a charred sofa and walked to the fire place, kneeling down he cut his hand on a shard of glass and rubbed it onto the back of the large fire place "To the heart of the house I give you my blood as an offering restore your beauty and be a home once more." The house pulsed around him and magic rippled thought the reminds and slowly the house rebuilt itself.

By the time it finished the house was back to what is once was, a large grand manor fit for lords and ladies from any background, warmth filled what was once ice cold damp no longer soaked the wood of the floors or walls. Smiling Crane picked up the sleeping boy and carried him up stairs to his room, placing him on the bed the vampire bruised the hair out of Harry's face "Thank you Harry, I will make sure you are well taken care of." He whispered into the teen's ears before he took his wrist and bite down letting his blood flow out, he hovered it over Harry's slightly open mouth and letting it trickle down his throat "That's it drink up." He whispered once the wound closed over he wiped the blood off Harry's lips and then kissed the teen good night before leaving room. Crane had work to do he need to restore everything he lost thanks to the Dark Lord his lands, his titles and honour, family which he hopes that Harry will help him with, he will work hard to gain all he lost and to make those who hurt him feel those loses as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius sat in Remus' home in the valleys, his head in his hands as he cried Remus sat there trying to comfort him, and Sirius hasn't long be back from the veil and been in hiding at Remus' house when the wolf told him that Harry has been missing for 3 months the new hit them hard and with Sirius unable to leave the house made it hard for both of them to look for their lost cub. Remus got up and walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on when he heard tapping on the window and saw a black owl he's never seen before.

Walking over to the window he let the owl hop in and dropped the letter on the counter, Remus feed the bird and looked down at the letter 'To Lord Sirius Black and his mate Remus Black' it read, Remus walked back into the living room "Siri it's a letter from your council." Remus said as he holds it out for him, Sirius took the letter and frowned at it before he turned it over and saw the wax seal "Crane?" he said

"Who's Crane?" The wolf asked

"He's a vampire who was buried alive almost 200 years ago he lost everything." He said as he broke the Seal and pulled the letter

"Why was he buried?"

"Wizards didn't like him he was to powerful and hand wizards, vampire and werewolves under his thumb." He said as he looked at the letter "Dear Lord Black and consort, I must inform you that due to my recent captivity I met your young Heir and I'm afraid I had to drink from him…"

"Oh Merlin." Remus said, Sirius held Remus hands and kissed it "W...What else does he say." He whispered in fear, Sirius nodded

"Once I was strong enough I escaped taking him with me, I took him to my home where I had to give him my blood. I was not aware he is your Heir until I torture a rat that came snooping before I could put my wards up; he informed me that Harry Potter was your Heir. I wish both you and your mate into my home to talk more about our dear Harry. Respectively you're Henry Crane." Sirius finished reading and looked at Remus "He's okay Moony." Sirius tells him touching his cheek "Our pup is oaky." He whispered as he kissed the wolf.

Crane walked back into the bed room where Harry still laid a sleep, he walked closer to the bed and sat on the bed near Harry and let his hand touched the silky back hair watching the teen turned his head into his hand. He smiled at him and before he knew it Harry he started to come to, he moved his hand away and let the teen wake up on his own. Harry opens his eyes and blinked up at the man in front of him "Who…" Harry started to say but his throat closed up

"Here drink this." Crane hand's Harry a glass of water, Harry pushed himself up on the bed and took the glass and started to drink from the glass. After he finished he looked back at Crane "Better?"

"Yes."

"I have to tell you I have no choice after I drink your blood Harry but to give you mine." The teen looked at him

"I'm a vampire?" Harry asked him

"Yes." He said, Harry frowned and looked up at him

"What's going to happen now?" He asked the man

"Well... I was hoping you would do me the kindest and live here with me, I can keep you safe on these lands and your family." Harry perked up then and eyed the vampire over

"Do you mean my muggle family or my Dad and Papa?" He asked the vampire tilted his head and touched Harry's hands

"You muggle family can com…"

"Nooooo!" I Harry yelled at him "No please no." He said quieter, Crane put his hands' on Harry arms

"Okay okay they will not come here, they didn't respond to the letter any way and I would rather not have people who would hurt my owls here." Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes as he looked at him

"They hurt your owl?" Crane nodded "I'm sorry, they don't like anything with to do with magic." Harry said softly

"Even you?" Crane asked, fearing he already knew the answer

"Especially me." Harry answered rubbing his arms

"No only your Dad and Papa will come to my home."Harry then remembered that Sirius was dead and started to cry, the vampire touched the boy's shoulder and found him latching onto him "What is wrong?" He whispered as he rubbed the teen's back

"M...My Dad is dead." He said

"You mean Sirius Black? I think you will be surprised my little Raven."

Harry stood looking at himself in front the mirror in the clothes that Crane got for him, his clothes reminded him of pure blood clothes but more of a vampire feel to it "I knew I picked the right clothes for you." Came the voice from the door away behind him. Harry looked though the mirror at the tall vampire, his hair was now tied back into a pony tail with his fringe hanging in front; he smiled at the teen and walked into the room

"I thought vampires didn't have reflections." He asked him as he turned to face him, Crane chuckled at him and cocked his head to the side

"Oh we can, we just told that bit of fluffy to keep people off our backs." He said with a smiled as he touched the back of the teen's back with a smile "Harry…" he started when he notices that the teen wasn't looking at him

"Umm." He said lifting his green orbs up to look at the man's face

"Are you alright? Do you need some feeding?" He asked Harry,

"No no I'm okay." He smiled

"Alright, may I ask you something?"Crane enquire, they walked into the room and stood there with a smile on his face.

"Sure?"

Crane guided Harry towards the bed and sat down with him "Umm where should I star. Ah yes 200 years ago." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his legs up onto the bed thinking this will be a long story

"What happen 200 years ago?" He asked, Crane sat with him leaving a little gap between each other but close enough for Harry to reach out to him.

"200 years go this house was full of life, my wife and two children lived here at the time I was a powerful wizard who was a vampire and many wizard and witches didn't like that. One wizard made enough noise that other witches and wizards one night dragged me the house along with my wife and children."

"What happen?" Harry asked his eyes widen as he feared he already knew the answer

"They burnt them alive right in front of me." He said as he looked down into his hands "They made me watched as they destroyed everything I loved and then they buried me alive and that is where I stayed until 17 years ago, where a Voldemort found me. Locking in those cells only giving me rats to feed on he thought it was only blood that gave me power do he gave me the weakest creatures he could find. But it's the strength of the magic and energy that gives me power the blood helps feeds the hunger." He tells Harry, the teen's eyes widen and all he could feel was pain for this poor vampire

"I'm so sorry what happen to you."

The vampire smiled at him and took his hands into his own hands and held it "It was not you're doing my young vampire, however I would like to ask you something." Harry looked up at him and blinked at him, Crane rubbed the back of Harry's warm hands looking at the back of Harry's writing hand that had the scaring 'I mustn't tell lies' carved into his skin, the teen took his hands away and put them in his lap

"What do you want to ask me?" He asked

"I wish to rebuild everything that those wizard's took from me and I have started with my lands and home and I will have my titles backs soon enough … what I want to ask you is or rather what I mean Harry is I wish you to be consort." He said, the teen blinked at him

"Consort? You mean like some kind of queen?" He asked, Crane looked at him with a bit of shock

"Your dad's wolf is his consort; it's what the vampire calls their wives." Harry sat up straight and looked at him

"Wh…what?" Harry asked him. Crane moved closer to Harry cupping his cheek and then leaned in and kissed him.

The teen pulled back and looked at him "I...I…Crane I'm not going to just say yes just like that!" Harry said to him, the vampire looked at him and tilted his head and smirked at Harry before kissing him again

"This offer will protect you if Dumbledore finds out you have escaped Voldemort's cells, this will also keep your family save." Harry frowned at him

"It sounds like blackmail to me."

"No no Harry that is not it... you are a very special being and needs love, protection and most importantly of them all I can give you a family." He told him

"I can't give you children, I'm a male."

"Oh Harry what had that old chicken been teaching you, all wizards have the ability to bare young." He whispered as he kissed the young man's jaw line.

Harry gasped and tilted his head more letting the vampire nibble and attack his neck feeling the vampire licked the skin and pulled back and looked at the teen "You can think about it, I will give you all the time you need to think, your fathers will be here soon but know this I fall in love with you from the moment I saw you." He kissed him again before he walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was in Crane's living room sitting down on the sofa, since Harry's arrival Crane has been doing everything in his power to keep the young vampire happy, also the older vampire has been learning about the modern world. Sitting in the living room the teen was reading a book in his hand "Harry." The teen looked up when his name was called and looked at the vampire in the door way "I have a surprise for you." He said, the dark hair teen marked the page he was reading and then put the book down before standing up

"I hate surprises." Harry mumbled

"Oh you like this one my Raven." He smiled as he looked back out into the hall away "Come and see your son." Crane said, Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the arch away where two figures come walking into the room.

There stood Remus and Sirius, Harry stood frozen to the spot as he looked at Sirius "You...You're alive?" Harry gasp as he looked at him

"Harry..." Sirius started to say, when Harry quickly said

"How long have you been alive?" He asked looking at him

"I only came out from the veil after you were kidnapped." Harry nodded and excepted that because they couldn't really tell him because Voldemort had him locked in a cell

"Are you mad at us cub?" Remus asked, snapping his head up he looked at the wolf and shook his head

"No no I'm not mad just a little hurt that I couldn't be told… who else knows?" Harry asked

"No one apart from us four in this room." Sirius said, feeling a little happier that Harry isn't angry at him

"And the vampire council." Remus added

Crane had stepped out the room and talked to the house elf to bring some tea in for them. When he walked back in he saw Harry warped up in the arms of his family, he let a smile grace his lips as he watched them…Grace ummm good name for our first child if it's a girl…He thought while he walked into the room. "There is tea if you would like some." Crane said Remus pulled out and smiled and looked Crane

"Ummm thank you." Remus said to him, the vampire nodded

"Have you both brought your belongs?" Crane asked, Sirius who was still holding onto Harry looked up

"Yeah we brought everything; Remus got Fenrir to come to the cottage to mess the place up for us, so we're good." Sirius said, Harry frowned and looked up at Sirius and then to Remus

"Why would Greyback come and mess up your cottage, he isn't the type of man to do a favour for someone?" Harry asked them, Remus chucked and kissed Harry on the forehead where the lighten scare was gone

"I sent a howler to Fenrir's pack, we made sure we left by the time he got it." Remus said "By the time Dumbledore finds out he will think I'm dead." He said as he looked at Harry.

Later on Harry was stood in his room looking out the window at the night sky, he sighed as he warped the blanket around himself more. A knock at the door made the teen turned and look over his shoulder "It's unlocked." Harry said, the door open and Remus walked in. Smiling Harry turned to face him "Papa." Harry said with a bright smiled

"I just want to see you alone before Sirius realised I left him and Crane alone." Harry nodded and walked back over to the bed and sits down "I'm so glad your okay cub." He said touched Harry's cheeks "It's just sad that you had to be turned." Remus said

"It's okay you know, Dumbledore will think I'm dead to and the only person we have to really worry about is Voldemort." He said as he rubbed his eyes, Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and got the teen to rest his lead on the wolf's lap.

Remus ran his fingers though Harry's soft black hair "Do you know that Crane has asked for hand in marriage?" Remus asked Harry, the teen chuckled and rolled over to look up at him

"I know, he asked me a couple of days ago to be his consort." Harry said, Remus gave him a warm smiled as he continued to run his fingers though Harry's thick hair

"What did you say?"

"Nothing... I want to think about it, it sounds good it will protect me and you and Dad but I have the feeling that Crane is only doing all this because he wants to have the family that was stolen from him." Harry told him, Remus hummed and looked back down

"I don't think it's to recreated what was stolen Harry I think it's more on the lines a new start." The wolf said

"He said he will wait for me to think." Harry said "But I know I do feel something towards him." He whispered with a blush on his pale face

"That will be the bond you two now share."

"Oh."


End file.
